Love Can Even Catch Up To A Weapon Maniac
by AllInAllFan
Summary: Ruby Rose never thought she would fall in love. Ella Elbaite never thought she would escape from Raven's Tribe. Yang never thought Blake would like here. Ruby and Ella never thought they would get in a relationship. Bumblebee and Ruby x OC. IceBerg too and Team JNPR. Team RWBY (RWBEY). Raven and Qrow too. Rated T for now, but may be subjected to change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose did not expect this. _At all_. She knew a new student was going to stay with her and team RWBY for the rest of the school year, but the student was far more of what Headmaster Ozpin told them a month ago. Ruby and her team had been told that a new student would staying at their dorm. Apparently, she had proven such excessive skill way beyond common knowledge and was offered a spot at the prestigious academy.

Since the teams had already been chosen, the late First-Year pupil had needed a team. Headmaster Ozpin had thought that team RWBY would be the best to get them settled in. They gladly accepted. Weiss because she was hoping that her team could have better grades and improve if the student was as great as Ozpin had described them. Yang because she was excited to battle the new student, and also thought Ruby could use more friends. And Blake, who just hoped the student liked books.

Ruby was excited to meet the new student, too. Mostly to meet their weapon. Though Ruby did admit that she was a bit socially awkward (okay, maybe a lot), she still thought a new friend couldn't be that bad, right?

Ruby was **_extremely_** mistaken.

Ruby assumed (based on Ozpin's brief description) that this student was about as normal as one could get. But the 16 year old in front of Ruby said otherwise.

There stood a girl with gently flowing dark purple hair loosely tied into a ponytail. When she turned around, Ruby was able to see that her eyes were a peach color. She had a dark green bow with black ruffles on her head. She was wearing what looked like her normal uniform. It was a magenta colored dress that went down to above her knees, with a black frill on the bottom. She had two pockets on both of her upper sides of her chest, along with a gold badge that Ruby could not see very well. The girl was also wearing a black tie around her neck. There was a dark jade green belt with a gold buckle. Golden hand cuffs were hanging off her belt. She was also wearing dark jade green boots that matched her belt.

Ruby only could stare intently with awe at the girl.

She offered a shy smile and said, "H-hi. M-my name i-is Ella Elbaite*." She offered her hand out, but I guess I was too nervous to move because Yang moved forward and shook it.

"Hiya Ella! I'm Yang. That's Ruby, my sister, and leader of team RWBY," I smiled and gave a nervous wave, "Blake, my partner," Blake nodded, "and Weiss, Ruby's partner." Weiss looked like she was lost in thought for a second until she snapped back into reality.

"Hi!" Weiss said.

"So, team Ruby, an extra bed has bed delivered and moved into your dorm. Ruby, will you show Ella around?" Headmaster Ozpin asked Ruby.

"Sure!" Ruby said.

"Alright then, it's all settled. I have some matters to attend to, so please, take care, everyone," Headmaster Ozpin said, and walked back to his office.

Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, until Ruby said, "So ready for a tour?"

 **Hi everyone! This is kind of my first fanfics. I had written another one on another account ago, but I'm here now! I hope you like this story. I will publish at least twice a week and see where this goes. But that's all for know!**

 ***Elbaite is the most well-known and valuable form of Tourmaline. It's also a jewel like Rubys ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

POV: Ruby Rose (1st person)

This girl is really cute!

I mean, she so shy!

Kinda like me…

She's also really nice and awesome, and cool, and she…

 **CAN BAKE COOKIES!**

I _really, really, REALLY_ like this girl!

Even is she puts Tuna into half of the cookies.

"So, where's the gym?" Ella asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mph ph mmm nom om," My mouth still stuffed with cookies.

"Uh, can you repeat that?" Ella asked.

I just giggled slightly. "Next to the cafeteria. Here." I turned the corner and pointed to the set of double doors and the stench of sweat.

"Okay. So where's our dorm?" She asked. I motioned for her to follow me. By the time I finished my cookies, we were at the dorm. I pushed the door and yelled,

"GRIM APOCALYPSE!"

Yang fell out of her chair, Blake made a whimpering sound, and Weiss flinched.

"You dolt! We're trying to study!" Weiss scolded me. I just grinned madly.

I turned and saw Yang rubbing her head. I guess she had fallen of the chair and hitting her head on something. I really tried to holder my laughter in, but I couldn't. I was laughing so hard I started crying and rolling on the floor. I heard Blake snicker. But then I remembered that Ella was standing behind me.

I reluctantly pushed myself off the ground and stood.

"So, yeah. This is our dorm. And team RWBY." I said.

Ella nodded and looked around. She cocked her eyebrow and said,

"Bunks?"

"Uh, yeah. My idea, by the way," I said proudly.

She then turned her head to the right. I turned to see what she was looking at and realized it was her new bed. I realized she was the only one without a bunk bed. I was about to tell her about how sorry I was that she didn't have a bunk bed and how we could figure something out, but before I even had the chance to breath, she smiled and charged toward the bed. She jumped and softly landed on it. She looked like she was in heaven.

She fell from heaven, though ;)

Cause she's my angel!

Oh god! I'm turning into Yang!

POV: Ella Elbaite

A place to sleep. An actual comfy rectangle of heaven! I haven't slept in one for ages! Nor have I ever seen those bunks. I'm kind of happy that they didn't offer me one, because I wouldn't have been able to handle it. Just getting a spot of my own to sleep is AWESOME. Seriously.

"So… you like it?" Ruby said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes! I haven't slept in a… er…" I struggled, trying to remember the word.

Ruby looked at me a funny look. "Bed?"

"Is that what its called? A bed?" Had it really been this long?

Ruby nodded. Everyone was watching me.

"I haven't slept in a _bed_ for so long. I've been running for quite some time."

"Really?" Ruby said. I sadly nodded and collapsed back into the bed. I pulled out my scroll and saw that Oz had texted me.

 **New text from: Uncle Oz**

 **Oz:** We got a delivery from someone named Mark. It's for you and it's moving. Mind telling me what it is?

 _I bit my lip nervously. Oh god._

 **Ella:** Yes, I mind! That package is fragile!

 **Oz:** Would this happen to be a certain husky named Stormy Maximum?

 _I internally groaned. Great! He had figured it out._

 **Ella:** You know that's not his name! It's Max Storm!

 **Oz:** Either way, you didn't answer my question!

 **Ella:** Okay, maybe I did sneak him in here… but you know he has nowhere to go!

 **Oz:** People are allergic to dogs, El. And cat faunas are afraid of the.

 **Ella:** I'll be careful!

 **Oz:** No.

 **Ella:** Please!

 **Oz:** No.

 **Ella:** I know your dating Glynda. I have photos to prove it.

 **Ella:** And this phone happens to have every single contact of all the students at Beacon!

…

 **Oz:** They're all blocked. As for the photos, I don't believe you.

 **Ella:** Oh come on! Can I please keep Max here?  
…

…

…

 **Oz:** Alright. But please, make sure everyone doesn't lose their heads. And do not ever, EVER bring Max to the cafeteria. Got it?

 **Ella:** Yesssss! Thank youuuuuuu!

 **No New Texts**

I jumped out of my new bed only to collide with someone. I looked up and saw it was Ruby.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, and helped her up. As soon as she was standing, I bolted out the door. I couldn't wait to reunite with Max. When I made sure the halls were clear and that the dorm room door was completely shut, I pulled off my bow and let my wolf ears free. Then, I teleported to Oz's office.

My Semblance is Basically Teleportation / Phasing. I can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including myself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. I can also teleport other things.

I opened Oz's office to be greeted with him and Glynda kissing. I grimace. They then noticed I was there and pulled apart as if they were on fire.

"Hey Uncle! Where's Max?" I said, in the most casual voice I could come up with. Oz motioned toward a box that was shaking next to his desk. I ran towards the box and tore the cardboard apart. A felt a weight pounce on me and could only see the colors black and white.

"Maxyyyyy!" I squealed. Max is my Siberian Husky. He is the cutest dog ever. He is 7 months old and he's still a puppy (at least to me)! **(AN: Sorry, but I really like Huskies! I have one named Blaze!)**

Max gave me a bath with his tongue and I lifted him up and help him in my arms. He snuggled up closer and looked like he was about to sleep.

"Thanks Oz!" I exclaimed. "Oh. Hi Glynda!"

"This isn't a good idea," Glynda said.

"I'll be extra careful!" I said, and before they could do anything, I teleported back to the dorm.

I swung the door open and let Max loose.

4 things happened. 1. I sang hollered, "Hey, meet Max, my dog!" 2. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby immediately came over to pet him. 3. Blake was a faunas too. She had her ears out. My first thought was _oh no_. But before I could do anything, 4. Blake fainted.

+  
 **A/N: Hi! Chapter 2 is up now! This was fun to write:) I'll get chapter 3 up sometime this week. See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"So... you're a cat faunas?" I asked, but realized Blake was still passed out on the floor.

"Aww!" Ruby exclaimed. She, Yang, and surprisingly Weiss were all petting Max Storm, my dog.

Max was wagging his tail. I was a wolf faunas, so dogs didn't really bother me. But then I remembers Oz's words:

 _"People are allergic to dogs, El. And cat faunas are afraid of them."_

Oz is going to be really mad...

I ran to the bathroom while the others were distracted. I grabbed a cup and began filling it up with water. I remembered how much cats hate water (I should know, my brother is a cat faunas). So, I took the filled cup and splashed it on Blakes face.

She woke up instantly. And she was not happy. That is, until she saw the dog.

"Meet my dog, Max!" I exclaimed.

She was not amused.

"You-" She started to say. But she had gotten Max's attention. He trotted over to Blake. She started to back up until she hit the wall. Instead of tackling Blake, he sat in front of her and waited. He must of sensed she was scared (more like terrified), so he decided not to push it.

Blake just stared at him and back to me.

"He's not going to go up to you unless you give him permission," I told her.

"Did you train him that way?"

"No, he just senses your fear."

"He?"

"Yeah. His name is Max. Max Storm."

"Oh... you're a faunas?"

"Uhh..." I panicked as I remembered that my ears were uncovered. In instinctively covered them until I realized my secret was out.

"Yeah," I sighed, letting my hands droop down to my sides. "You're a faunas too?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. Didn't know you were a cat faunas. Max, go lay," I said.

Everyone watched as Max sat up, walked up to Blake, nuzzled her leg for a second, and walk to my bed. He hopped up and went in circles around the bed until he found a comfortable spot to lay down and dropped to a curl. And fell asleep.

"Woah," Ruby said. "You taught him tricks?"

"Yeah. He's pretty trained."

"Yang and I have a dog back home. His name's Zwei."

"What type is he?"

"Ask Yang. I only know his name."

"He's a Pembroke Welsh Corgi," Yang said, stepping in.

"Cool. Max here is a SIberian Husky. He stays in Alaska during the Summer and stays with me from Fall to Spring," I said.

"Though Fall really isn't the best season," I mumbled, to low for anyone to hear.

Except Blake. She looked at me weirdly and opened her mouth to speak, but I put my hand up.

Later, I mouthed to her.

I was exhausted after using my semblance twice, so I took a 4 hour nap. I was woken up by being shaken awake by Ruby.

"Hey. Ella. Wake up," Ruby hoarsely whispered. I wanted to keep sleeping, and I was about to, until I smelled something absolutely delicious.

"Mmm.." I groggily mumbled. I opened my eyes to see Ruby was standing over me, her face inches away from my face. I heavily blushed and said, "Why?"

"You've been sleeping all day. You won't be able to sleep tonight," She said, pulling away and walking towards the door. She opened and stepped out, but before she could close the door, she said, "Oh, and dinner is being served." And with that, she closed the door and sped off to the cafeteria.

Her face had been so close to mine. I still couldn't get her face out of my head. I didn't want to get up, but I knew if I wanted to eat, I had to get up. Just before I could close the door, my scroll started to ring.

 _Hello?_

 **I know where you are, Ella. You think you can leave my tribe so easily with all our secrets?**

I knew that voice from anywhere.

 _W-what?_

 **Relax, Ella. I know you left because you wanted a break.**

 _O-oh._

 **You are, though, in contact with my daughter, correct?**

 _You're daughter?_

 **Yes. Yang Xiao Long.**

 _Yang is your daughter?_

 **Yes.**

 _Oh…_

 **I regret ever leaving her, but staying would have put her in more danger.**

 _What did you want to call me about?_

 **Someone will be coming to Beacon during the Tournament, which I am very sure is a traitor. I believe she is your mother. That is all I have to say. Best of luck, Ella.**

The phone went dead. I dropped it right there, though.

My mom left me when I was 3. I know she's been recently looking for me to get me on her team. I know 100% she's evil. She's working with Roman, even though she's been staying under the wraps.

I guess I didn't watch where I was going, because I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed. I looked down at the girl. She had reddish-orangish hair and green eyes, along with a shield on her back. _Wait a minute_ …

"Oh, that's quite alright!" The girl said as I helped her up. We just stared at each other for a second.

"...Pyrrha?" I questioned.

"Ella?" She said, which confirmed my suspicions. I pulled her into a one-arm hug (The position we were in made it too awkward for a full on hug).

"It's been too long, Ella! Wait, you're the new student!" Pyrrha said. We pulled away.

"Yeah! Gosh, it was just 5 years ago that you caught me in that Dust Robbery!" I reminded.

 **Flashback**

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

I solemnly nod. I grab my dust and swiftly turn, preparing to go back to my step-dad and my step-sister.

 _ **BOOM**_

"What the-"

"Ella!" I swiftly turn to see Isao, my step-dad, and my 9 year old step-sister Neo(politan) running towards me.

"Isao! Neo!" I yell. I run toward them, but I don't know if I'll make it to them in time. A bomb blows in the middle of us before I can reach them. A Beowolf jumps in front of me before I can react. I instinctively pull out Infamy and Blazeguard, my weapons.

Infamy is a butcher knife that can be turned into a sword. It can also be turned into a shotgun and grappling hook, as well as an axe. It's teal and yellow. I made it myself when I was 2. Of course, my mom and dad had helped me.

Blazeguard is different, though. Blazeguard was a weapon that my step-dad made for me when I was 8. I'm now 11. It is a spear that can transform into a bow-and-arrow, as well as a shield.

I take Infamy and extend it into a sword. I also transform Blazeguard into a shield and prepare for battle.

The Beowolf straight up lunges for me, but I dodge and stab Infamy into its chest. The Beowolf howls in pain for a moment, which I realize is the best time to try and decapitate it. But before Infamy can touch the Beowolf, it swipes Infamy away. I gulp and transform Blazeguard into a bow-and-arrow.

An arrow magically slips right into the arrow rest, and I take one of my red dust out and slip it into the arrowhead. I take aim and shoot it right into the Beowolf's eye.

Pop.

 **ROAR**

I hit the target perfectly. Score! But he fight isn't over yet. The Beowolf is really mad. It lunges at me and I swear I'm about to die. I prepare myself for the blow, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see a girl with red hair holding up her shield. I peer over her shoulder and see that the Beowolf's head is off. The girl turns to me.

"Thank you!" I manage to squeak out.

"Of course. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yup! Are you?" I ask back.

"Yes" she says. She extends her hand out to me. "Pyrrha Nikos."

I smile and say, "Ella Sky." I shake her hand.

"Ella?" I hear someone shout from afar. I turn and see Isao and Neo run to me.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Meet my friend Pyrrha! She saved me from a Beowolf."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Pyrrha. I'm sorry for my daughter's recklessness." Isao says, extending his hand.

"It's quite alright." Pyrrha says, shaking Isao's hand. Neo slips by and walks over to me.

"She seems nice," Neo says. **(A/N: I know, I know. Neo is mute, but there is more to this. She is still mute, but maybe she wasn't always, right? You'll find out later;)**

"I think she is!" I say. Maybe we could be better friends, right?

 **Flashback End**

"We should catch up sometime, Pyrrha," I said, smiling at the memory of how we first met.

"Definitely," She says, and walks over to her team.

I definitely missed Pyrrha.

 _Grrr._

I sighed. I also missed food, I thought, chuckling.

 _Grrrrrrr._

Okay, okay! I get it I'm hungry! I just smirk and head off to grab a couple tacos and cookies.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Explanation down low! Sorry!**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

CHAPTER 4

"Finally, you're here!" Ruby exclaims. I give her a gentle smile as I sit down at the table team RWBY were at.

I take a good look at Yang. He hair is definitely like Raven's. I remember when Raven and I were walking in the forest back to the tribe, and her hair got caught in some branches. I had to spend hours pulling them all out. Raven insisted that I shouldn't cut her hair. She threatened to kill me on the spot if I got any scissors within 5 feet of her. She really liked her hair. I chuckled, thinking of the memory. I also remember a time where we were both-

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Yang asked, pulling out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said.

"You were staring at me weirdly." Yang said, staring at me cautiously.

"Oh, sorry! I was lost in my thoughts," I said, nervously scratching my arm.

"Uh hu…" Yang said, eying me suspiciously.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." A girl with pink hair started.

"It was day." A boy with long black hair and pink tips simply stated.

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..." The girl continued continued.

"They were Beowolves." The boy corrected.

"Dozens of them!" The girl screams screams!

"Two of 'em." The boy pointed out.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" The girl exclaimed, finishing off her story.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." The boy said, sighing.

I glance at the two curiously. The girl seemed like a very hyper one, kind of like Ruby.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" I hear someone ask. I turn to realize it's Pyrrha. I turned to see who she was talking to. There was a guy with blonde hair, playing with his food, along with a distant look present on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just, you seem a little… not okay," Ruby states, studying him carefully.

"Guys, I'm fine! Seriously!" Jaune says, giving up a thumbs up, and a forced smile.

He didn't seem to be fooling anyone, though, because Pyrrha said,

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"What? No… Cardin just likes to mess around!" Jaune said, nervously.

"He's a bully," Ruby stated.

"Oh, please. He's a bully to everyone!" Jaune said, motioning behind him.

I shift my focus to see a big looking guy, whom I assumed was Cardin, pulling a bunny faunas ears.

"See? Told you their real," Cardin said, laughing.

"Hey! Lay off!" I thundered.

Cardin turned to me.

"Excuse me?" He said, tugging on the faunas ears harder.

"Ow!" She yelped.

I stood up and gritted my teeth.

"I said, Lay. Off." I restated.

"Aren't you the new kid?" Cardin asked, not making any move to let go of the girl's ears.

That's it. I slipped out of my seat. The cafeteria was dead silent. I could feel all eyes on my, but I kept my stand. I walked up to him until I was in his face.

"Let. Go. Now!" I demanded.

"Or what? You'll stomp on me? You don't seem very tough, little lady," He mocked.

And that's when I exploded.

And, no, not literally, like Ruby said she did on her first day at Beacon.

My eyes flashed and changed to the color black.

When my eyes change to the color black, I'm not really in control of my body. I just go full on assassin mode.

I swung my arm in the direction of his stomach so quickly, to anyone else, it would have seemed as if he just got a stomach ache.

"Gah!" Cardin yelped in pain. He had let go of the girl's ears a second before I had punched him, but nothing was stopping me now. I heard a faint noise that sounded like doors opening and a voice yelling "Stop", but I was in rage mode, so it was all vague . I just kept walking forward to where Cardin had landed. He looked like he was passed out. I had almost reached him, but I felt something tugging at my sleeve, forcing me to turn around.

Oz was pulling me away.

"Ella," He simply said.

"Let me go," I growled.

He then held up my weakness. My bow. My eyes immediately flashed, and the black was slowly dissipating. My hands flew up to my head, but my bow was still on my head.

I just groaned in relief.

"Works every time," Oz said, sporting a small grin.

I just rolled my eyes. I directed my attention Cardin, who was on the ground, unconscious.

"Er…"

"We've got nurses coming. Don't worry about it," Oz said. "But I think your teammates would like an explanation." Oz pointed behind him. I looked over his shoulders and saw team RWBY. They looked confused and mad, but mostly confused.

"Yeah… catch ya later!" I exclaimed. I walked past him, but something caught my attention. There was a _bird_ inside the school… a crow. I watched as it saw I caught its attention and headed outside, perching on one of the branches and waited. Which could only mean one thing. I was in trouble.

I decided I would go outside to see it after I explained what was happened with team RWBY, so I put my hand up, motioning that I would be there in 5 minutes. I kept walking, but I guess the crow didn't get the message because it flew back inside and squawked. It got everyone's attention this time.

"Um, why is there a bird in the school?" Ruby asked.

I just groaned. "Let me explain to you guys something first. Ignore the bird for now."

I really shouldn't have said that. The crow came hurling at me and landed on my shoulder and pecked me on the head. I yelped but then sighed.

"Let's just head back to the dorm."

Team RWBY just nodded and we walked off, the bird flying up in the air in front of me.

"I'll be out in a bit," I quickly whispered. The bird did what looked like a nod and flew off.

I ran to catch up to team RWBY, but they were already at the dorm, so I teleported there instead. I pulled out my scroll and moved it toward the lock, but halted when I heard they were talking.

"-freak. It's so disgusting! All faunas should be treated the same!" Blake exclaimed.

"I know, you're right," Ruby said, sounding like she was trying to calm the cat down.

"You're cat ears are too fucking adorable to be hated on, Blakey!" Yang exclaimed. I just shook my head. Yang freely vented out her feeling so much. Kind of like her mom.

"Ella's wolf ears are cute too!" Ruby exclaimed. I felt my face go 3 darker shades of red.

 _Oh dear god_.

"I just said that outloud, didn't I?" Ruby mumbled.

Yang started laughing. "Thank god she isn't in the room right now, cause she'd be all over you! Bet you wish you could rub damn her ears you want, right? Or rub other things too…!?"

My face was as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Who says she isn't listening behind the door? She's a faunas, and we have really good hearing.

 _Fuck_.

I teleported back a few feet as the door clicked open. Damn, my semblance is useful.

Blake turned her head to the right.

"Oh hey Ella! We were _just_ talking about you!" She exclaimed.

"O-oh really?" I stammered.

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"From how far can you hear?" She asked.

I audibly gulped. "Well, maybe a couple feet?"

"So, why is your face red? You sure you didn't hear anything?" Blake prodded.

"I, uh, it's, er, hot… in here?" I lied horribly.

Blake studied me for a second. "Whatever. We just need an explanation."

I nodded and went into the room. Blake closed the door behind her. Ruby's face was tinted with a light blush. I sat on my bed and faced Team RWBY as Blake took a seat next to Yang on her bed.

I took a deep breath.

"So, you want to hear a story?"

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I have not updated last week. And I apologize if this chapter is cut short. I had (and still have) many big tests that take hours of studying and give me no free time left! I also have been thinking of how I want this story to end up, because I don't want this to end up into a crack fic! And 2 things I should have addressed earlier:**

 **1: I do NOT speak fluent English! It is not my first language (my first is Arabic, I use it more between family and friends)! I live in the US, and I'm picking up on English. I'm trying, so I'm sorry if there is any bad grammar or wrong word spelling!**

 **2:I DO NOT own RWBY! If I did, trust, this would all be different! This all belongs to Monty Oum (If he's still alive) and Rooster Teeth!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Ooo! I love stories! Especially fairy tales! The ones that end happily ever after!" Ruby exclaimed.

I shook my head. "My story has no happy ending."

I took a deep breath.

"When I was born, my mother was very, _very_ young. My mom had me when I was 10. My dad was 13. I don't think they understood that being parents were going to be very hard. Anyways, they both raised me for 2 years. Up until then, my mom had started to become a bit corrupted and my dad had taken up an interest in the White Fang. He always liked the peaceful protests for faunas rights. But after 2 years, my mom decided to she wanted me to herself. She took me in the middle of the night and ran away. She was already starting to become evil. From a young age, I was extremely powerful. I was always very good in combat. My mom thought she could assemble a team, and that I'd be always there with her."

I grit my teeth at the next part.

"I didn't cooperate very well. I just wanted my dad. So, what could a 12 year old do with a crying toddler that won't listen? My mom, being the smart ass, threw of off a mountain. A fucking 12 foot high mountain! I was really lucky to survive."

I just shook my head and threw on a stupid grin.

"My step sister, Neo, was playing around in the grass. I had landed on her. I broke 2 of her ribs. Thankfully, Israel-"

"Wait a minute, did you say Neo?" Yang asked, eyeing me cautiously.

I nodded. Poor Neo…

"You do realize she's the mute kid that almost killed me?" Yang said, her eyes turning red.

"She did? That's not the Neo I know. She was always so enthusiastic! She COULD NOT stop talking! The last time I saw her, we fought and I ran away…" I said sadly, thinking back to that time.

* * *

 _Shut up! Your dad is a monster! And your mother is evil!_

 _No! They aren't, Neo! Stop!_

 _No! You don't get it! Dad's dead because of you!_

 _ISRAEL IS NOT DEAD NEO!_

* * *

"Neo is mute" Weiss said. I turned to her.

"She is? I saw her last…" I stopped and thought. When had I seen her?

"Okay, but what's your point? Where is this going?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… oh, right. Israel, Neo's father, patched her up, brought me over to his house, and let me stay there. He became my second dad. I stayed for a year, until Israel died and Neo ran away. I ran too… for a week, that is, until a couple of teens found me and thought I was a spy for the White Fang. They dragged me off to their Tribe and to their leader. Their leader, though, believed I was innocent and took me in as her… assistant. I trained and was part of her tribe for 3 years. Then, I left, and met Oz, who let me into Beacon early. He was an old friend of my dad… but, yeah, that leaves me here," I finished.

"Wow…" Yang said. I looked at all of them. They all had some sort of form of pity on their faces.

"But your eyes? Where… where did you get them?" Weiss asked.

I squinted. "My eyes? Oh, my eyes! That's a hereditary thing... that my dad had. I only learned about it when I was in the tribe with Ra- I mean, the tribe leader. She helped me control it. She's got… something similar…"

"Oh.. alright. Well, who wants to go swimming?" Ruby asked, squealing.

"They have a pool?" Blake asked.

"Um, I think? Team JNPR invited us." Ruby said.

"Team JNPR?" I said.

Ruby nodded. "Yup! I'll introduce ya! Uh, do you have a swimsuit?"

"... no, but I can get one real quick. I'll be back in a minute!" I exclaimed.

I pushed myself off my bed and walked to the door. I heard something whimpering and turned. Max was giving me puppy eyes.

I sighed.

"Come on, Max."

* * *

"Is that all, Miss?" The woman asked.

I had teleported to the nearest store and bought the first swimsuit I could find.

Let me clarify. I bought the **FIRST** swimsuit I could find my size.

There was only one.

And, well, it was very, _very_ revealing.

I would have preferred to cover myself up more; I'm pretty self-conscious about my body.

But I just bought the damn thing.

I teleported back to our dorm, Max still in my arms. I set him down and threw him half of a piece of ***** raw meat *****. He gladly started devouring the piece of meat. ***** I took the other half and started eating it ***** like a slice of pizza.

I slipped on the swimsuit and looked in the mirror.

It fit almost perfectly, but still was a little tight. It was black, and covered almost all of my body except for my stomach. It was a one-piece, but only the sides were connected in a cross style. My back was completely shown, as the top of my swimsuit was tied by one strap in the back. Although, it really showed off my bust.

I sighed.

But then, I had a problem.

Where was the pool?

* * *

The pool was huge. It was a deep shade of blue and sparkled in the sun (the pool was indoor surrounded by a wall of windows). Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, and 2 others were in the pool already.

This was going to be fun, right? I loved water. I had somewhat control over it. I could do a bunch of cool tricks with it, prank some of them, even make the water look like a person swimming that-

Wait.

Oh no.

I just remembered a _major_ problem…

I can't swim.

"Ella!" Ruby exclaimed, bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said, my head snapping up.

Everyone was staring at me.

"I thought you went to get a swimsuit?" Yang said.

"I did…" I said, but realized I had put my clothes over it. Oh.

"Oh, uh, yeah, er... " I said. _Great_. I had to take off my clothes in front of everyone. I sighed and slowly pulled off my clothes, all eyes watching me.

Once everything was off (except for my swimsuit), I took my time making my way to the pool. They had all resumed wit playing in the water except for Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Blake wasn't in the pool. She was sitting on one on the chairs. It was probably because cats hate water.

I stopped at the edge of the water. Ruby was watching me intently. Her face was as red as her cloak. I took a deep breath and put one foot in the water. Okay… not so bad. I put the other foot in the water on the same step. Then I sat down. Ruby swam to me, and Yang turned back to the edge of the pool to talk with Blake.

"H-hey Ella!" She said.

I gulped. "Hi Ruby."

"Are you going to… ya know, get in?" She asked, watching me curiously.

"I-... I…" I bit my lip and looked away.

"I c-can't swim…" I mumbled, looking down.

I felt Ruby grab one of my hands. I looked up and she tugged me into the water.

I panicked. What part did she not get that _**I can't swim**_ **?** She pulled me to the shallow area and grabbed my other hand. I weakly looked into her eyes.

"I'll teach you," Ruby said slowly.

"W-what?" I exclaimed. Did… did I hear her right? My _crush_ was going to teach me how to swim?

"I'm going to teach you how to swim," She said firmly.

"Uhh, okay?"

She pulled me a little farther into the pool. As soon as my feet couldn't touch flat on the ground, I yelped and clung onto Ruby.

"Eep!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around me and slowly made her way towards the more shallow side of the pool.

 _Mmm, she's warm_. Wait, what? I buried myself in Ruby's embrace. I felt safe from the water in her arms.

"Uh, Ella? You can let go now," Ruby said. I realized I could touch and sheepishly let go, letting loose a lopsided grin.

"Sorry," I said. I looked around to find everyone had left.

"It's s'kay" She mumbled.

For the next hour, Ruby explained to me what to do with my arms and legs when I was too deep in the water. She even helped me attempt to swim, even though most of the time I accidentally took her under the water with me.

In the end, 3 hours later, I'd been able to swim half across the pool without Ruby's help. If she hadn't been so encouraging, I wouldn't have been able to do it. After that, we just hung out in the pool.

"Look at what I can do!" Ruby said. I watched her as she went under water and did a flip. She came out of the water, gasping for air.

"I *wheeze* can't *wheeze* hold *wheeze* my *wheeze* for *wheeze* long" Ruby said between gasps of air.

I giggled. "I can't hold my breath at all!"

Ruby was about to say something, but a man stepped inside the room. We both turned.

"Hello, ladies. The pool is closing now, so you have to get out now."

I sighed.

Ruby pouted, but grabbed my hand and led me out of the pool. We both grabbed towels and stepped out into the corridors.

I shivered. "It's so much colder out here."

Ruby shivered too. "Yeah, I wish I had my cloak."

We both looked at each other for a second. Ruby's hair was dripping wet. We both were dripping wet.

I blushed as Ruby grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

 _Damn, she's so beautiful_.

"Wanna race?"

* * *

 **A/N: Um, hi? Sorry for no update! College is hard :/ And so is English** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **. But I've got another chapter ready, so, till next time!**


	6. Note

Hello there! I am Rai, the writer of this story. My full name is Garai, and I am a girl who is 19. I am in college, in my 1st year. I am sorry for not updating the story! My grandmother was in urgent care 3 months ago, so since she was in Egypt and was the only grandmother I ever had and the one who helped me get to the United States, I went to see her. 15 days ago, she died. I just came back from Egypt 4 hours ago. My friend Amelia has been doing the past 3 chapters of my fanfiction since I've been away, but she stopped because she wanted me to write the story. Honestly, at this point, I just don't feel up to it. My grandmother and I were really close, so it will take some time for me to adjust... I will update again, I promise, but I have no idea when. I am so sorry to have kept you waiting. I am focusing on school and editing stories so I will get back, I promise!

Thank you all for understanding. I hope I will be able to pick myself back up and finish this...

Rai


End file.
